Raul Delgado
|birth= May 12th 1969 |death= |hidep= |race= Latino |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Slightly tanned |hidec= |family= Alejandra Delgado Enrique Delgado |affiliation=Hillside Rifa |hideg= |businesses= Gangbanger/Gangster |vehicles= }} Introduction Raul "Trojan" Delgado, is a well-known man within the hispanic neighbourhood of East Las Colinas. Raul was born in Las Colinas and has lived there his entire life, when he began to hang with his friends Jose Gutierrez and Ruben Lopez is when he gained his dangerous, cruel and well-known status throughout the neighbourhood. Raul is known to hang out with a gang within East Las Colinas, which is known as the Hillside Rifa. Raul first gained his nickname, "Trojan" at 13 years old by breaking into a black man's house in Las Colinas and then stabbing him in the back three times due to racial hate, the man then later on died due to loss of blood. The Story of Raul's Parents Raul's mother, Alejandra was originally born in Cuidad Juárez, which is on the border of Mexico and El Paso, Texas, America. When Alejandra turned 18 she was forced to move out of Juárez at the time due to constant wars over the area by Cartels as Juárez has a direct route to America. Alejandra moved to Las Colinas in Los Santos where she met Enrique Delgado. Alejandra fell in love when she met Enrique, who was Mexican-American, his parents immigrated from Mexico during the early 1920's. Over time they got married and eventually they had a baby, which they named Raul. Childhood Raul Delgado grew up at the time when his father, Enrique had been introduced to gambling and he had also become an alocoholic. When Raul finally turned ten is when he noticed his father had began hitting his mother, Raul didn't like that and he had never gotten along with his father. A few days later, Raul's father came home one night, entirely drunk. Raul was sitting outside with his friends at quite a late time. Raul's father, walked over to Raul and then told him to get inside. When Raul refused, his father punched him directly in the nose and then stood back. Raul got up and ran inside the house, angrily and then jumped onto his bed. The next day, Raul woke up with dried blood under his nose, and bruising around it. Raul couldn't handle it, neither could his mother, Alejandra. Raul's mother was asking for divorce, whilst he was getting beat up by his own father. The next night, Raul's father returned again, this time even more mad that he was out the front on his own, and not with his friends. Raul's father pulled out a knife, and threatened to stab his son, if he didn't go inside and go to sleep. Enrique kept abusing his son, Raul for many weeks until Raul just couldn't handle it anymore. Raul then went down to his best friend's Jose Gutierrez and discussed what to do. Jose snuck into his father's room, taking his gun from the drawers and giving it to Raul. Raul looked at the gun blankly, as he had never thought to use one on his father. Raul took the gun, it was a Colt 1911 (Colt .45), he then waited until his father arrived home. It was a late night, later than usual, Enrique arrived finally this time he gazed to his son, Raul. Enrique began speaking and before he could let out any words, Raul pulled the gun on his father and emptied the entire magazine into his body. Raul shoved the gun back into his waistline and ran, straight inside the house. Alejandra gazed to Raul as he entered the house, with her eyes wide open in shock as she had seen the whole thing. Different Path A few years later, Raul began hanging with his friends, Jose and Ruben a lot more. Raul began seeing, trying and doing things that not even a normal citizen would ever see, try or do. Raul started off by selling drugs at 10, which he used the same gun Jose gave to him, which he still has to the present day. A few years later Raul began doing robberies, and he learnt about house african-americans were nothing but trouble to the entire community of East Las Colinas. Raul even ended up using drugs himself, where he had a stage he was addicted to PCP. Although that addiction faded out a year later when Raul finally found his true passion. Raul began working on vehicles, most particularily 'Low-riders', Raul liked the style personally and he began learning himself how to do bodywork and basic things with cars such as painting them and fixing minor engine problems. After quite a while, when Raul was about twenty, he stole a 1981 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Sport Coupe which was left unattended with the keys in it, at the Jefferson Car Wash. There was nothing wrong with the car at all, it just needed a few modifications done to it. Present Category:Gangbanger Category:Gangster Category:Drug Dealer Category:Chicano Category:Mexican-American Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Gangbanger Category:Gangster Category:Drug Dealer Category:Chicano Category:Mexican-American Category:Character Category:Characters